Of Body and Soul
by thewolfluvr
Summary: Sora and Roxas are Xemnas' perfect little boys. They love him, and refuse to tell the police anything when Xemnasis arrested. Can Axel and Riku get them to tell what went on in the older man's house? Yaoi! And bad language! And other stuff!
1. Chapter 1

******This is an idea that popped up in my head a few days ago. I was randomly looking at Soroku Yaoi, because I love them as a pairing, but this story is Akuroku, Soriku, and found an awesome pic of them. Then I found another awesome pic that made me want to write it like now. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Are Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Riku gay yet? Then no, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Sadly.**

**Third Person Point of View.**

**

* * *

**

Sora and Roxas Strife were sitting at the kitchen table, wearing their matching maid outfits and drinking kool-aid when the front door opened and in walked a tall, deeply tanned man with long silver hair and cat-like golden eyes. The twins looked up and huge smiles broke out on their faces. They both stood up quickly stood up and ran to the man. They wrapped their arms around him and said at the same time, "Master Xemnas! You're back. Did you have a good day at work?"

Xemnas smiled and said, "Yes I did. I brought home someone who wants to play with you. He wants a pair of twins as well, but isn't sure if he will be satisfied. He won't listen to me, so will you two show him how wonderful it is to have two beautiful boys in the same bed?" The boys looked up and said, "Sure. Sora and Roxas love to please Master Xemnas! Where is he?" They began to peer around Xemnas When the silverette stopped them and turned them around. They looked up and Xemnas said, "You won't be playing with him, or knowing he's there. You will be in the guest room, and will be playing with each other. Now go and get ready." He gently squeezed both of their asses and pushed them in the direction of the guest room. They ran there enthusiastically and closed the door behind them. Xemnas turned around and said, "Well Xignar? Aren't they adorable and perfect?"

Xigbar walked further and stroked a finger over his long scar that started at his jaw line and ended under his left eye. A sign he was thinking. He quickly fixed his eyepatch, which had gone askew, and relyed, "Well, I admit they are cute, but the talking at the same time? Creepy. And their eyes are big and blue, which adds to the creepiness. But, they do behave perfectly, and the way they suck up to you is amazing."

Xemnas looked towards the room, where the sounds of the boys' slight bickering could be heard, and smiled. "They are aren't they? And they talk at the same time because they are identical twins. I trained them myself, which is why they suck up to me and are so well behaved."

Xigbar looked at Xemnas in amazement and said, "If you trained them, then why aren't they scared shitless and seem to worship you?" Xemnas put an arm on Xigbar's shoulders and said, "Well, you see. When I got them, they were all scared and timid and virgins, so I was nice and gentle at first. I would praise them and not get to mad at them. I took care of them and they soon began to trust me. I took one first, Roxas, and had to build my trust back with him. Then, I took Sora. I was very gentle, so he trusted me. Now they are the perfectly well-behaved and slight masochists. It's beautiful. You ready to watch them?" Xemnas pointed towards the guest room and Xigbar nodded. They began to walk towards the room and Xemnas opened a door that was right beside the one Sora and Roxas had gone into.

Xigbar was surprised to find that the large room had been divided by a one-way mirror, and the side they were on had a few comfortable chairs and a desk that held a set of speakers and a microphone. Xemnas gestured to one of the chairs, which Xigbar sat down in, and Xemnas walked over to the microphone. He pressed a button and said, Sora, Roxas, we are ready for you to begin. Because my friend doesn't know you too all that well, I want Sora to be the uke. Roxas, use any toys within reason, but make sure you don't hurt him. I have something special in mind for you two later."

Xigbar was surprised when the twins answered back, "Okay Master Xemnas." Xemnas turned to Xigbar with a scary grin on his face and said, "Are you ready?" Xigbar nodded and scooted forward, staring at the two boys who were starting to 'play'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! It's coming along fast. I need writing, because it takes things off of my mind. Before I wrote things, I always had a dark cloud hanging over my head, and wasn't happy often. Now I'm carefree, and almost always have a smile on my face. But I doubt any of you guys care, so on with the twincest yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I wish. But no. Otherwise Kairi and Namine would be gay stalkers who enjoy watching live Yaoi.**

**Third Person Point of View.**

**

* * *

**

Sora and Roxas ran into the guest room and began to set up. They put the 'toys' out onto the shelves and took off their shoes, setting them beside the door along with their frilly socks. They often dressed up like this, and when they didn't, they would wear nothing. To them, it was natural to wear frilly fetish female clothes and go naked. They never really wore jeans, but when they did, they were very uncomfortable.

They both jumped when they heard Xemnas' voice coming from the speakers that were in the corners of the room. "Sora, Roxas, we are ready for you to begin. Because my friend doesn't know you too all that well, I want Sora to be the uke. Roxas, use any toys within reason, but make sure you don't hurt him. I have something special in mind for you two later."

Both boys smiled and said, "Yes Master." Roxas turned to Sora with an evil grin and said, "Shall we begin, brother?" Sora grinned back as equally as evil and said, "Yes brother. I'm ready for anything you have to offer."

The smirk Roxas had on his face would have scared most teenagers, but Sora had seen it countless times to know what it meant. Roxas grabbed his brother's wrists and drew them above his head, holding them there with one hand and wrapping the other around Sora's thin waist, pulling him closer. He placed his lips over his brother's and whispered, "Are you sure about that?"

Sora shivered and moaned slightly as Roxas kissed him, and immediately kissed back. Roxas then pushed him onto the bed and began to pull up the black, pink and red maid dress. He slipped his hand down the frilly pair of pink underwear and gripped his erection. Sora gasped and moaned, arching his back. Roxas grinned and pulled his hand out of the panties, reaching up and clinking something metal and cold around his brother's wrists.

Sora looked up, but Roxas gripped his chin and kissed him again. He pulled away and said, "I have an idea." He stood up and walked over to the table that had the 'toys' and picked up one that had a wireless emote attached. He opened a small jar and stuck it in, completely coating it in lube. He pulled it out and walked towards Sora. Sora's eyes widened as the dildo was shoved up his ass and moaned when it was turned on.

Roxas grinned and pulled the dress up all the way, to where it was around his arms and above his head. He gave Sora another kiss and gripped his throbbing erection, rubbing and stroking. Sora moaned, because the strokes from his brother's skillful hand and the vibrations from the dildo were to much for him to attempt to hold anything back.

Then Xemnas said, "Alright. We've showed him enough. You may get dressed, Sora, and both of you go into your room. I'll be in there later." Both looked up and nodded, Roxas turning off the dildo and pulling it out. Sora stood on shaky legs after he was uncuffed, and Roxas helped him get redressed and walk out of the room. They made their way into their room and sat on their bed. Roxas turned to Sora and said, "Did I hurt you, Sora"

Sora shook his head and said, "No. I just wish we could have gone on longer. Xemnas never does let us play as long as I would like to." Roxas hugged him and said, "But he does so much for us. You should be happy he lets us do what we do. Remember that friend of Xemnas' we visited? That kid was miserable. She wasn't happy, and didn't get loved the way Xemnas does us. She never got petted or hugged. We should be grateful. And besides, he said that he had a game for us to play."

Sora brightened up and said, "You're right. I wonder what game he has in mind."

Then Xemnas walked in and said, "You guys, we need to leave here. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I might not update for a while because I have testing in school soon, as well as lots of end of year projects due. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**First Person Point of View, Roxas**

* * *

I was confused by what Xemnas had just said. "Leave? But why? I thought we were going to get a special treat?" I asked as Xemnas hurried around the room throwing things into an open suitcase on the bed.

"You will later. Now put these clothes on." He answered as he tossed a pair of jeans, boxers, and t-shirts at me and Sora. We caught them easily. I looked at mine. The shirt was black, with a broken and bleeding heart on the front, and the jeans were a faded blue. I stared at the clothing in disgust. "These are regular. Why can't we just wear our wigs and dresses? Those are more comfortable." Sora said, slipping on the boxers. Xemnas closed the suitcase and said, "No. I would only be in more trouble. Dress normally and don't act suspicious when we leave. Don't call me Master Xemnas while we are gone either, call me grandpa. And talk back every now and then, I won't punish you for it."

I was really confused now. Xemnas never allowed us to do this stuff before. We also never thought about doing these things either, so we weren't sure what the consequences were. "Xemnas, is somebody after us?" I asked innocently. The only time we ever left in a hurry was when the police might possibly be on to Xemnas. He looked up with a blank face and nodded. I sighed and finished putting on the clothes. The were baggy, thank god, but still didn't give us the familiar breeze that we were used to.

I looked over to Sora, and he looked about as miserable as I did. We both hate regular clothes, since they always make us feel constricted. Only when Xemnas does it, do we enjoy bondage. Or when we do it to ourselves. But that's different.

Then there was a sudden banging on the door, and the loud cracking of wood. We all froze, listening to the sound of heavy boots and loud voices coming towards us. The bedroom door was bust down and-

* * *

**Don't you just love cliff hangers? I do! well, here's chapter three for Of Body and Soul.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. I now only get thirty minutes on the computer, and my mom will shut off the internet for summer! But during the summer, I will write in notebooks. So expect about two or three chapters when it gets turned back on. From each story, course.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**First Person Point of View, Sora**

* * *

Then there was a sudden banging on the door, and the loud cracking of wood. We all froze, listening to the sound of heavy boots and loud voices coming towards us. The bedroom door was bust down and two cops bursted in. One was tall, with flaming red hair that spiked back in thick, uneven spikes, and bright emerald green eyes. The other one was slightly shorter, and had long silver hair under his hat. his ees were a beautiful aquamarine, complimenting him perfectly.

They held up guns towards Xemnas and the redhead yelled, "Drop the bag, Xemnas, and let us have the boys. If you cooperate without a fuss, you might get off easy. But if you don't, we can make sure you will get the worst. So give up." Xemnas dropped the suitcase and held his hands up. He had a wierd smirk on his face, one I've only seen when he's about to do something dangerous.

"Sora, Roxas, come here." He said calmly. I looked over to Roxas, who had a scared expression on his face. He looked at me and we both started to walk towards Xemnas. The silver haired cop yelled out, "Don't go to him! He's just trying to trick you!" I stopped walking and looked at him. Then I heard Xemnas say, "Sora, come. Or I'll hurt Roxas." I immediately whipped around and saw Xemnas holding Roxas to his chest with a knife held to his neck. My heart began to pound in my ears as I walked to Xemnas.

"Good boy. Now, I'm sure you big bad cops don't want to shoot my precious little angels, now do you? They are just to beautiful to destroy." he said as he pulled me to his chest and nipped at my ear. I shivered and felt him smirk. Then he pushed both me and Roxas towards the cops and ran, jumping out the window. I fell against the silverette, who caught me easily. Roxas had fallen into the redhead, who wasn't as gentle.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" The silverette asked. I looked into his eyes and said, "Ummm..." Then the sound of Roxas yelling startled me.

"Let me go! Let me go back to Xemnas!" I looked see to see him struggling against the cop, trying to run for the window. The redhead was holding him by the arms and trying to keep him from getting away. "No. I am not letting that sick bastard anywhere near you. Now calm the fuck down before I tranquilize you." That calmed Roxas down, and he slumped to the floor in defeat. I could see him crying, and started to reach for him when the silverette pulled me towards the door.

"Let's get you to the station. We have a few questions for you, if you don't care to answer them." he said, leading me down the hall. I shook my head, there was no way I was going to answer any questions.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I just now whipped this up, no joke. I wanna hurry up and get this story done and over with, because I want to start on the sequel. I might have the first chapter of the prequel up tomorrow, but no promises. I will try though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, sorry this took so long. I have been procrastinating, and swimming in my huge-ass pool. Anyway, here's the real fifth chapter, hope it doesn't suck.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own awesome game. :(**

* * *

I led the stunned brunette to the car, opening the back door for him. He seemed hesitant to get in until I said, "It's okay. I promise that you aren't in trouble. I'm just gonna take you to the station and ask a few questions regarding Xemnas."

He got into the car and said, "Please, would you go and check on my brother for me? I want to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and reckless. Please?"

I looked at him, to make sure he wasn't thinking of escaping on me. His deep, blue eyes held fear, not plans. I felt sorry for him. I doubted he had ever been away from his twin brother, and might have even actually liked living with Xemnas. Even though I couldn't see how, I guess of someone treats you well enough, you learn to live with him.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but you would have to stay in the car, with the doors locked. Is that okay?" He nodded hesitantly, and I shut the door. There was no way to open the door from the inside, so I turned and walked back into the building.

As soon as I was inside, I could hear Axel, my partner, and the other kid yelling upstairs. I ran up there and saw Axel trying really hard to keep the blonde from jumping out the window.

"Let go of me! Get the fuck off now!" yelled the blonde as he twisted and turned in Axel's grip. Axel looked as if he was about to let him go when I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Axel, let me take the kid, you go and make sure the other one's alright." I said calmly. Axel nodded and I grabbed the blonde's arms as he let them go. He quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs.

I held onto the blonde firmly and said, "Please calm down. If you were to jump out that window, then I'm pretty sure that you would be hurt. And besides, your brother is worried about you. So, do you think you could go down there and reassure him for me?" I kept my voice soft and firm, hoping it would calm him down.

It worked, and he stopped struggling. I took his arm and led him out to the cruiser, where Axel was sitting with the brunette. The blonde ripped out of my grip when he saw his brother and quickly opened the door. The brunette jumped out and into his brother's arms, where he began to cry and speak nonsense.

"R-Roxas! I-I th-thought you w-was gonna jump! I-I didn't want you to l-leave me again!" The brunette sobbed into the blonde's(Roxas?) shoulder.

Roxas ran his hand up and down his brother's back. "I'm sorry Sora. I promise to not do anything like that again. I was just upset."

As sweet as this moment was, we had to hurry up and leave, before Xemnas came back. So I quickly pushed them into the car and shut the door. Then I got into the passenger side of the car and Axel sped off, turning on the sirens.


End file.
